


Равноценный обмен

by Alix_ElleD



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/pseuds/Alix_ElleD
Summary: Филипп и Лукас почувствовали себя в безопасности раньше, чем следовало, и поплатились за это...Предупреждение: изнасилование.Примечания:1. В фике парням по 18 лет (ну старшеклассники же, вай нот).2. Хронология сериала несколько нарушена, хотя всё равно всем пофиг.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stochastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/gifts).



Чёртова сковородка. Всё из-за этой чёртовой сковородки. Дела шли довольно неплохо – если, конечно, так можно сказать о делах, почти полностью вышедших из-под контроля. Но только почти, и Райан не собирался позволить ситуации окончательно выскользнуть из его рук. Слишком далеко всё зашло. Хотя, говоря начистоту, это «слишком далеко» наступило ещё несколько недель назад, в тот самый миг, когда он выстрелил в лицо укурку Петронелли, лопотавшему что-то про то, будто бы он работает на ФБР. Тому самому укурку Петронелли, который спас Райану жизнь, дав пистолет. Через пять минут Райан разрядил обойму своему спасителю в лицо и ничего не почувствовал, ничего, в точности как на похоронах своей матери. В сущности, он сам не знал, зачем это сделал. И задаваться таким вопросом не хотел.  
Да и некогда было предаваться размышлениям, потому что всё сразу пошло наперекосяк. Двое проклятых мальчишек, оказавшихся в хижине в тот момент. Одного из них Райан позже убрал, а второму хватило ума сидеть тихо какое-то время. Но эта прыткая сука, шериф Торренс, взялась за дело слишком рьяно и сумела развязать мальчишке язык. Райан отчасти понимал её пыл: он сам был когда-то таким же, до Афганистана. Он знал этот лихорадочный зуд, нетерпение хищника, напавшего на след, и в то же время – осторожность охотника, опасающегося спугнуть добычу раньше времени. Любому хорошему копу знакомы эти чувства. Шериф Хелен Торренс - хороший коп, и Райан тоже был когда-то хорошим копом. И до сих пор им оставался.  
Поэтому какой-то частью себя он не мог не восхищаться тем, что раз за разом откапывала Хелен – новые улики, новые зацепки, всякий раз, когда Райан, казалось, надежно запутывал след. Он восхищался ею, злился на неё и каждый день думал о том. что рано или поздно ему придётся её убить. Проблема была в том, что в Триволи за последние недели произошло слишком много странных смертей. И хотя все эти смерти Райан сумел обставить как самоубийства и несчастные случаи, но с окружным шерифом, по уши влезшим в расследование множественных убийств, такое не прокатит. Из-за операции с наркокартелем Висконти в Тиволи сейчас ошивается слишком много фэбээровцев. И хотя до сих пор они не лезли в местные дела, существовует грань, которую всё же не стоит переступать. Смерть окружного шерифа – именно такая грань, Райан хорошо это понимал. Поэтому он не смел убить Хелен Торренс без самой крайней нужды. И мог лишь бессильно смотреть, как она радостно пришпиливает к доске в участке новую карточку. С грёбаной сковородкой.  
Её свидетель, белобрысый щенок, чьего имени Райан пока не выяснил, сообщил, что вырубил убийцу в хижине сковородкой. А раз удар был настолько силён, на ней наверняка осталось ДНК того, кого ударили. И хотя до сих пор, стараниями Райана, всё указывало на совсем другого, уже мёртвого подозреваемого, Хелен всё равно зубами вцепилась в новую улику, стремясь неопровержимо подтвердить то, что уже и так знала, либо заново открыть дело.  
Да, Райан понимал её. Как же хорошо он её понимал.  
И теперь ему нужно найти эту грёбаную железку раньше Хелен.  
В книгах по криминологии пишут, будто убийцы любят возвращаться на место преступления, но Райан не понаслышке знал, что всё это грёбаная херня. Конечно, некоторые и впрямь так поступают, но так действует строго определённый тип психопатов, обладающих также и другими отличительными чертами. Райан не считал себя психопатом и, в любом случае, к подобному типу не относился. По доброй воле он и на милю не приблизился бы к этой чёртовой хижине, куда его привезли в багажнике машины и где он сам чуть не отдал богу душу. Но выбора не оставалось, он должен был убедиться – и если сковородка там, похоронить её на дне реки так же надежно, как он уже похоронил пистолет. Райан смутно помнил, как пихал в мешок с оружием всякий тяжелый хлам, и временами ему казалось, что сковородка среди этого хлама затесалась тоже. Но он не был уверен. Нужно проверить. Нужно снова взять грёбаную ситуацию под грёбаный контроль.  
В хижине было пусто и сыро. Тут не особенно прибирались после случившегося, хотя кровь отмыли, но кровать так и осталась сдвинутой от стены, а под ногами хрустели еловые иголки, нанесенные на подошвах множества людей, которые побывали тут после убийства. Райан постоял немного, оглядывая тесную комнатку и без малейшего удовольствия вспоминая всё, что здесь произошло. Вот Висконти втаскивают его внутрь. Вот он выпрямляется, вскидывает пистолет и убивает их. Потом стреляет в лоб Крису Петронелли. Потом видит мальчишку под кроватью. А потом другой мальчишка бьёт Райана по башке и вырубает, словно какого-то сраного сосунка. Какому идиоту может доставить удовольствие вернуться туда, где случилась подобная хрень?  
Райан моргнул, тряхнул головой, с усилием отгоняя подступающую ярость. Не сейчас. Он глубоко вздохнул, включил профессионала и тщательно обыскал дом, применяя все свои оперативные навыки, отточенные годами прилежной службы. Он обыскал саму хижину, подоконники, крышу, погреб и окружающее пространство на двадцать ярдов вокруг – примерно на такое расстояние мог отлететь тяжелый предмет, если бы кто-то решил зашвырнуть его в лес. Если Хелен припрётся сюда, то найдёт ровно то же самое – ничего. Райан ощутил, как разглаживается его напрягшееся лицо. И уже собрался уходить, но потом решил заглянуть в дом ещё один раз – ещё только один последний разок, чтобы совершить контрольный осмотр и взглянуть на то место у дверного косяка, куда выплеснулись мозги Криса Петронелли. Один только разок.  
Он стоял и смотрел на косяк, когда услышал гул подъезжающего мотоцикла. Дальше сработал инстинкт: шаг к стене, прижаться к раме спиной, осторожный взгляд в окно, который нельзя заметить с улицы. Мотоцикл подкатил к хижине, на нём сидели двое в шлемах. Райан не мог выйти так, чтобы они его не увидели. Он метнулся к стенному шкафу, ступил внутрь, закрыл дверцы и, достав из кобуры пистолет, задумчиво погладил дулом подбородок. Составить толковый план времени не было, но не беда: если что, он будет снова импровизировать, как всегда…  
Он думал так, пока не услышал их голоса.  
\- Иди сюда.  
\- Ты точно уверен?  
\- Точно.  
Звонкие, громкие мальчишеские голоса. Не дыша, Райан отогнул пистолетным дулом край жалюзи на дверце шкафа. И увидел, как они входят, уже без шлемов: двое старшеклассников, у высокого светлые волосы, темноволосый – ростом пониже. Он мгновенно узнал их обоих. Темноволосый был Филипп, приёмный сын шерифа Торренс. Имени светловолосого мальчишки Райан всё ещё не знал, но это был именно тот, кто огрел его сковородой и забрал его пистолет.  
Преступники не возвращаются на место убийств, если только это не строго определённый тип психопатов. Про жертв, вероятно, можно сказать то же самое.  
\- Зачем мы вообще сюда приехали?  
\- Затем... Увидишь.  
Голоса звучали напряженно, нервно. Особенно у Филиппа. Мальчишки обогнули шкаф, и Райан потерял их из виду, но всё ещё прекрасно слышал, что они делают. Судя по звукам, они подошли к кровати.  
\- Чёрт, тяжелая. Помогай.  
\- Да что ты делаешь? Ну ладно...  
Он слышал, как они пыхтят и отдуваются, сдвигая дубовую кровать туда, где она стояла в тот самый день, до того, как под неё залез темноволосый мальчишка, видевший, как Райан убивает Висконти и Петронелли. Филипп, подумал Райан. Это был Филипп. Это был он, а вовсе не тот мальчишка, которого Райан позже убил, решив, что это именно он прятался тогда под кроватью. Райан видел только его волосы и куртку и решил, что этого достаточно для опознания. Он убил того пацана и всё это время считал, что теперь ему нужно беспокоиться только об одном оставшемся свидетеле. А их было двое. Их всё время было двое.  
Что-то громко скрипнуло, стукнуло, раздался шум падающих тел, Филипп громко и возмущенно вскрикнул.  
\- Ты оборзел?!  
\- Иди ко мне.  
\- Что, прямо здесь?  
\- Да, Фил, прямо здесь. Сейчас.  
\- Я думал, тебя тошнит от этого места.  
\- Ещё как. В этом-то всё и дело. Блин. Эта чёртова хижина принадлежит моему отцу. Врубился?  
\- Ну?  
\- Мы с ним тут ползали на карачках, оттирая от пола кровь. И мне придётся приходить сюда снова. Много раз. Много лет подряд. И я не могу, я должен…  
\- Эй. Всё нормально. Я понял. Хочешь, чтобы теперь тут случилось что-то хорошее. Да?  
\- Ну… да.  
\- Например, я.  
\- Например, ты, идиот. И нечего так ухмыляться.  
\- Заставь меня переста… м-м-м.  
Насмешливый голос Филиппа потонул в тихом протяжном стоне. Ах, вот оно что. Не просто друзья. Двое маленьких сладеньких пидорков. Так вот что они делали тут вдвоём в тот день. И вот почему никому ни о чём не сказали. Хелен жаловалась, что ей чуть не клещами пришлось вытягивать из своего свидетеля каждое слово, и что он явно что-то недоговаривает. Понятно, что именно. Он был здесь не один, а со своим сердечным дружком, по совместительству – приёмным сыном шерифа. Ещё бы они не пытались это скрыть. Но теперь, похоже, расслабились. Хелен сказала, что её свидетель опознал по фотографии Митхата. Будто бы именно Митхат был убийцей из хижины. Райан не знал, то ли мальчишка обознался, то ли зачем-то солгал. Но сейчас понял, что, похоже, его показания не было ложью. Скорее, самообманом. Парень знал из газет, что Митхат мёртв, и если бы именно Митхат оказался убийцей из хижины, это значило бы, что они с Филиппом наконец в безопасности. Сладкий, губительный самообман – знакомая штука, и более чем естественная, когда тебе восемнадцать лет. Они думают, что убийца мёртв. и осмелели настолько, что снова пришли в это место. Чтобы наполнить его более светлыми воспоминаниями. Как это мило. Как это блядски трогательно.  
Райан стоял в шкафу, подняв пистолет дулом вверх и слушая, как звуки поцелуев сменяются отрывистым дыханием и протяжным постаныванием. Снова голоса, теперь шепотом, так, как будто кто-то мог их услышать или они боялись самих себя:  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Да.  
\- Лукас, ты точно хочешь, чтобы именно здесь…  
\- Да, блин, заткнись уже. У тебя есть с собой? Ну… эти…  
Лукас, вот как его зовут. Лукас, Лукас. Ты обжимаешься с другим парнем на постели, с ножек которой недавно оттирал чужие мозги, и стесняешься вслух сказать слово «презерватив». Райан понял, что в горле клокочет смех, и с силой укусил себя за запястье. Нужно думать. Нужно решить, как получше использовать этот королевский подарок судьбы. Теперь он знает их, знает, что они живы. Разумеется, отпускать их нельзя. Проще простого выйти и пристрелить обоих – может быть, хватило бы одной пули, учитывая, как они там обжимаются. Райан беззвучно вздохнул, подумав о том, как это было бы просто. Как замечательно. Но, твою мать, Филипп – приёмный сын Хелен Торренс. Она и так землю грызет из-за этих убийств, и Райану не хотелось даже думать о том, как она взбеленится, если очередной жертвой станет её сын. Она не остановится ни перед чем, а убивать её саму, пока в городе находится опергруппа ФБР, всё ещё слишком опасно. Думай, Райан, думай. Ты всегда был мастером импровизации, так думай же, как лучше всего поступить.  
\- Сдвиньтся немного… вот так…  
\- Ох-х…  
\- Стой, я возьму подушку…  
Их голоса отбивались в его сознании набатным гулом. Двое парней в заброшенной хижине. Двое геев. Скрывают свои отношения от всех. Кто о них может знать? Никто. И как тогда может быть расценено, что они оказались вдвоём в этой хижине и…  
В голове у Райана отчетливо щелкнуло. В точности как с Беллой, когда она оседлала его и, нежно глядя ему в глаза, спросила, не сделает ли он ей больно. Райан ответил: «Нет», хотя именно в этот миг понял, что да, он сделает ей больно.  
Он мгновенно прикинул, как это будет. Что за этим последует.  
И коротко улыбнулся, прежде чем ударить по дверце шкафа ногой.  
Они успели раздеться до трусов и футболок, и так упивались друг другом, что не сразу отреагировали на его появление. Райан ещё секунду видел их: Лукас на кровати, откинувшись навзничь и запустив пальцы в тёмные растрепанные волосы Филиппа, оседлавшего его бёдра. Задыхающиеся от нежности, изнывающие от любви. Такие юные. Такие невинные.  
Лукас увидел Райана первым и окаменел. Филипп обернулся, не убирая ладонь с его шеи. Райан поднял руку с пистолетом. Он чувствовал, что всё ещё улыбается уголком рта. Просто не мог сдержаться. Такие милые мальчики.  
\- Привет, парни, - сказал он.  
Ужас на их лицах был совершенно одинаковым и сделал их невероятно похожими друг на друга, хотя внешне между ними не было ничего общего. И их первое движение тоже было одинаковым: они вцепились друг в друга и отпрянули, вжимаясь в кровать, как дети, пытающиеся спрятаться от монстра из ночных кошмаров. У Райана мелькнула мысль, что они сейчас с головой залезут под одеяло, и он опять едва не расхохотался.  
\- Филипп, - сказал он, качнув пистолетным дулом в сторону темноволосого парня. – Ты ведь Филипп, да? Я знаю твою маму.  
\- Мою маму? – хрипло повторил тот. Его глаза, и без того большие, расширились от страха и стали просто огромными… и смутно кого-то напоминали.  
\- Твою приёмную мать, Хелен. Та ещё настырная сука. Могу спорить, тебе нелегко с ней сладить.  
Райан не знал, зачем с ними говорит. План созрел полностью и поражал своей безупречностью, для лишней болтовни в нём места не было. Но он наконец-то поймал их, наконец вернул контроль, и упивался этим так же, как десять минут назад – призрачными следами от мозгов Криса Петронелли на дверном косяке.  
\- Мы никому не скажем, - это Лукас. Тоже хрипло, но более высоким, готовым сорваться голосом. Господи, что он несёт.  
\- Конечно, - усмехнулся Райан. – Ты ведь и так уже всё сказал. Всё растрендел. Даже про сковородку.  
\- Ск-ковородку… - икнул Лукас, и Райан вдруг испытал острое желание врезать ему прикладом по зубам. Разбить в кровь эти трясущиеся приоткрытые губы.  
Нет. Стоп. Всё по плану.  
\- Нахрен сковородку, - мягко сказал Райан. – Хотя удар у тебя что надо, это я должен признать. Филипп, вытащи свой ремень и свяжи ему руки.  
Филипп не шелохнулся. Его взгляд метнулся к двери у Райана за спиной – слишком далеко, он не мог этого не понимать, но в то же время терять ему было нечего. Или он думал, что нечего. Райан шагнул вперёд и навёл дуло на покрытый испариной лоб Лукаса.  
\- Я считаю до трёх, Филипп. Раз.  
Мальчишка взвился в воздух так, словно его самого огрели ремнём. Вскочил с кровати, споткнулся, чуть не упал.  
\- Два, - сказал Райан.  
\- Не надо! Я сделаю! – крикнул Филипп.  
Райан услышал, как Лукас сухо всхлипнул, и отступил на шаг, чтобы было проще держать в поле зрения их обоих. Лукас в ужасе, но это именно он подскочил в тот день к Райану сзади и огрел его по башке. Из этих двоих опасен именно Лукас. Отчасти это и определило выбор Райана.  
\- Два с половиной, - сказал он, глядя, как Филипп судорожно дёргает из шлевок ремень, который, разумеется, застрял и никак не хотел выскакивать. Райана забавляло наблюдать за этим. Он-то знал, что не прострелит голову Лукаса ни на «три», ни на «четыре», на даже на «двадцать шесть», но Филиппу этого знать было неоткуда. Он наконец вытащил ремень и неловко подступил к кровати. Лукас затравленно взглянул на него, не пытаясь сопротивляться, когда Филипп неуклюже опутал ремнём его запястья.  
\- Как следует затягивай. Не халтурь, - сухо приказал Райан.  
Филипп выдохнул, что-то пробормотал. Лукас опять всхлипнул, уронив голову на грудь так, что светлые волосы упали на глаза. Стянув ему руки, Филипп схватил его за плечи и, уткнувшись лбом ему в лоб, что-то быстро зашептал. Райан увидел, как сжались губы Лукаса, почти перестали дрожать; в этом зрелище было что-то, ударившее его изнутри, пронзившее до костей, но он тотчас стряхнул это чувство и отрывисто сказал:  
\- Встать!  
Филипп отпрянул от Лукаса, вскинул руки вверх. На его футболке расплывались пятна пота. И эти глаза, такие большие, тёмные, влажно блестящие под волнистыми каштановыми прядями, упавшими на лоб…  
\- А теперь продолжайте, - сказал Райан, сухо усмехаясь.  
\- Ч-что?  
\- То, что начали, пока я не прервал ваше свидание. Судя по тому, что я слышал, ты собирался его трахнуть. Вперёд. Только, Филипп, я думаю, не стоит использовать презерватив. Поверь моему опыту, без резины гораздо приятнее.  
Они оба уставились на него, как на помешанного. Пожалуй, он и выглядел таким. Грёбанным извращенцем. Они ведь не знали о его плане, и Райан надеялся, что не узнают до самого конца – это бы только всё усложнило.  
\- Зачем… что вы… зачем вы… - залепетал Лукас, и Райан, вздохнув, снова направил на него пистолет.  
\- Раз, - буднично сказал он.  
Филипп, точно отменно дрессированная собачка, мгновенно запрыгнул на кровать. Его взгляд слегка рас фокусировался, его била дрожь, тёмные пятна на футболке расплывались теперь и на спине. Он нерешительно положил ладони Лукасу на живот, и тот содрогнулся всем телом, словно от отвращения. Просто отлично. Не такой-то уж ты и пидор на поверку, а, парень?  
\- Что ты…  
\- Молчи.  
\- Правильно, Лукас, помолчи и расслабься. Филипп всё сделает. Филипп, ты готов? Или тебе нужна минутка? Два.  
Дрожащие руки Филиппа быстро скользнули по напряженному телу Лукаса, распростёртого под ним. Сейчас они лежали почти в точности так, как когда Райан их прервал - Лукас снизу, Филипп на нём сверху. Только теперь у Лукаса связаны руки, и оба они хотят заняться чем угодно, только не сексом. Филипп опасливо оглянулся на Райана, но прежде, чем тот успел сказать «три», просунул руки Лукасу под футболку. Лукас дёрнулся всем телом, вывернулся и прошипел:  
\- Перестань! Слезь с меня!  
\- Если я слезу, он нас пристрелит, - выдавил Филипп, и Лукас крикнул:  
\- Он нас пристрелит в любом случае, ты что, совсем идиот?! Долбанный извращенец, зачем ты это делаешь?  
\- Если уж речь зашла об извращенцах, то чья бы корова мычала, – недовольно сказал Райан. Сцена затягивалась и понемногу переставала его забавлять. – Филипп, если ты заставишь меня сказать «три», я прострелю ему ногу. И после этого тебе всё равно придётся закончить. Два с половиной…  
Филипп отчаянным, почти грубым движением стащил с Лукаса трусы на бёдра. Лукас попытался отпихнуть его ногой, упираясь ему в грудь связанными руками. Филипп резко нагнулся, вцепился в его светлые волосы, сгребя взлохмаченные пряди в кулаках, и впился ему в рот поцелуем, одновременно вжимаясь пахом в его вялый член. Что ж, процесс пошёл. Похоже, щенок всё сделает как надо. Райан невольно задержался взглядом на его ягодицах, обтянутых синими плавками: маленьких, упругих, аккуратных, так похожих на… Райан моргнул. Это безумие. Глупость. Он здесь вовсе не за этим.  
Он вдруг ощутил на себе взгляд и вскинул голову. Филипп целовал Лукаса, но выгнул при этом шею так, чтобы краем глаза видеть Райана. Райана и то, как тот пялится на его оттопыренный зад. Райан нахмурился, поднял пистолет выше и собирался произнести очередную угрозу, чтобы поторопить его, но Филипп внезапно отпустил Лукаса и выпрямился. Секунду он стоял на кровати на коленях, слегка покачиваясь, словно пьяный. Его глаза всё ещё были неестественно велики, зрачки расширены, с приоткрытых губ срывалось жесткое дыхание. И эти тёмные глаза, чёрные волосы, пухлые губы, упругий маленький зад, всё это так напоминало Райану… чёрт… чёрт…  
Филипп встал и шагнул к нему. Сжал и разжал кулаки. Облизнул свои блядские губы. Зябко перебрал босыми пальцами по дощатому полу.  
Райан не шевельнулся, когда Филипп оказался прямо перед ним, так, что пистолетное дуло упёрлось ему прямо в грудь. Палец Райана чуть дрогнул на спусковом крючке.  
\- Вернись на кровать.  
\- Не хочу, - прошептал Филипп, не сводя с него своих громадных, тёмных, влажных глазищ.  
\- Вернись на кровать, твою мать, и займись делом!  
Филипп молча ухватил его за пряжку ремня и потянул на себя.  
Кровь гулко забилась у Райана в висках. Это невозможно. Ему никогда не нравились мальчишки. Афганистан не в счёт, в Афганистане дело было в другом. Там был пьяный угар и вакханалия насилия, там все переставали быть самими собой… на время… и Райан тоже перестал – на время, как он думал тогда… надеялся…  
Ему не нравились мальчишки, вовсе нет, но блядь, у ЭТОГО мальчишки громадные тёмные глаза, как у Беллы, густые чёрные волосы, как у Беллы, просящие губы, как у Беллы, мягкий задик, способный уместиться в ладони – как у Беллы. Всё как у Беллы, которую Райан по её просьбе лишил невинности, а потом задушил и повесил на вышке.  
И в этот миг что-то пошло не по плану. Что-то пошло не так.  
\- Филипп, нет! – крикнул Лукас с кровати, но Филипп уже опустился на колени, поднырнув под пистолет в напряженной руке Райана, и с потрясающей ловкостью и быстротой расстегнул его джинсы. Нет, не просто с ловкостью… со сноровкой. Мальчишка в этом явно не новичок. Он умеет расстегивать мужские штаны, и умеет делать это быстро.  
\- Ты маленький грязный… - начал Райан и задохнулся, когда Филипп стремительно оттянул резинку его трусов и одним движением заглотил его член.  
Райан закрыл глаза. Нельзя было - Лукас, хотя и связанный, находился слишком близко, но он просто не выдержал. Белла тоже сделала это. Она очень старалась. Совсем ничего не умела, но очень старалась, она любила Райана и хотела сделать ему хорошо. Этот парень Райана ненавидел, но зато он умел, ох чёрт, он очень многое УМЕЛ. Он всосал член Райана с такой силой, что на мгновение заставил ощутить себя беспомощным, покорившимся этому напору. Райан открыл глаза, отвел руку с пистолетом чуть в сторону, не спуская прицел с Лукаса, и сгрёб тёмные вихры Филиппа на загривке. Пацан сосал так, словно его жизнь зависела от этого – неужели он действительно в это верил? – и, чёрт подери, похоже, шериф Торренс не знает о своём приёмном сынке очень многого. Райан не сомневался, что если пороется в закрытых архивах отдела ФБР по борьбе с проституцией, там обнаружится кое-что весьма интересное.  
Райан перехватил потрясенный взгляд Лукаса поверх головы Филиппа и крепче стиснул тёмные волосы мальчишки, усердно работавшего ртом у него между ног. Выдавил кривую усмешку, поймав в глазах Лукаса сквозь пелену страха и отвращения искру чего-то, подозрительно напоминающего ревность. А ему-то его дружок ещё, небось, не отсасывал. Так далеко они не успели зайти. Лукас, пожалуй, и не подозревает, насколько его милый Филипп опытен и насколько развратен… и при этот так невинен, всё равно так упоительно невинен – как Белла, Белла, Белла…  
Улыбка на губах Райана закаменела, он конвульсивно дёрнулся, попытался отпрянуть, но не успел. Он кончил в рот приёмного сына Хелен Торренс, и Филипп, прилежный мальчик, тщательно проглотил всё до последней капли.  
Сученок! Сраный, грёбанный сукин сын!  
Райан оттолкнул его и изо всех сил врезал прикладом пистолета по лицу.  
Шум, с которым Филипп отлетел к стене, слился с криком Лукаса, бросившегося к ним. Райан вскинул пистолет и не глядя выстрелил. Не для того, чтобы заткнуть этого белобрысого щенка, пока ещё нет – но просто от злости, просто от того, что его план, такой стройный, такой красивый план пошел нахрен! Как и все его красивые, стройные планы! И опять из-за этих двух засранцев!  
Лукас и Филипп приехали вместе в лес покататься на мотоцикле. Филипп стал приставать к Лукасу, тот его отшил, и тогда Филипп связал Лукаса и изнасиловал. Когда всё кончилось, Филипп развязал свою жертву, стал издеваться, говоря, что Лукас всё равно никому не расскажет. Тогда Лукас взял отцовское ружье, хранящееся в шкафу, и застрелил его. А потом приставил ружье к своему подбородку и спустил крючок большим пальцем ноги, потому что Филипп был прав, он никому не смог бы рассказать, он бы не смог с этим жить.  
Вот что должно было произойти. Вот чему все бы поверили. Даже Хелен, потому что, Райан не сомневался, о гейских шашнях своего сынка она не знала, иначе бы парни давно признались ей, что были в хижине вместе. Наверняка их видели вместе и в школе, но Райан хорошо знал ребят вроде Лукаса и готов был спорить на свой годовой оклад, что на людях Лукас толкал Филиппа и обзывал педиком. А тот таскался за ним, как собачонка, обожал его, был им одержим. Филипп - подросток из трудной семьи, с матерью-наркоманкой, ещё и бывший хастлер, судя по всему. Но самое главное – его сперму обнаружили бы в заднем проходе Лукаса при вскрытии. Всё бы сошлось, и Хелен бы отступилась. Всё бы закончилось хорошо.  
Вот только теперь вместо спермы Филиппа в заднице Лукаса экспертиза обнаружит сперму Райана в желудке Филиппа. А это значит, что всё пошло нахер. Ничего не выйдет. Они опять его переиграли.  
Сраные, грёбанные щенки. Проклятые пидоры.  
Райан зарычал от бешенства. Шальная пуля, вылетевшая из ствола, выбила кусок дерева из панели на стене у Лукаса над головой, и теперь парень сидел, вжавшись в разломившуюся панель спиной. Райан шагнул к Филиппу, пытающемуся приподняться на руках; с его губ на пол капала кровь. Райан сгрёб его за шиворот, так что футболка впилась в горло, встряхнул и швырнул на живот поперёк кровати, прямо на ноги Лукаса.  
\- Так ты, значит, хочешь меня, сученок, – прошипел Райан. Глаза ему застлала красная пелена – как тогда в Афганистане, в точности как тогда, чёрт, это снова происходит, он теряет контроль, он теряет блядский контроль и ему насрать на это.  
Филипп дёрнулся, когда Райан просунул пистолет ему между ягодиц. Обернулся, и на его окровавленном лице мелькнула паника – ну наконец-то, наконец этот мелкий ублюдок перестал считать себя самым умным. Райан протолкнул пистолет, прижимая вплотную к анусу, Филипп вскрикнул, и Лукас, словно разбуженный этим болезненным, полным страха криком, кинулся на Райана. Райан ударил его в прыжке, одной затрещиной сшибив на пол, и пнул ногой в пах, заставив мальчишку скорчиться на полу от боли.  
\- С тобой потом разберусь, - процедил он и снова поворернулся к Филиппу.  
Тот, похоже, израсходовал все свои силы и кураж – хотя чего ещё ждать от восемнадцатилетнего пацана. Он больше не пытался подняться, лежал ничком, зарывшись лицом в матрац, и плакал, комкая в кулаках простыню. Этот надрывный, жалобный плач внезапно отрезвил Райана. Он взглянул на пистолет в своей руке и вдруг передёрнулся. Что он собирался сделать? Это же противоестественно. Щенка надо наказать, но не так. Это уж слишком. Райан всё-таки не психопат и не собирается вести себя, как психопат. К тому же… они всё равно найдут в Филиппе его сперму. Так какая разница – только ли в желудке или где-то ещё?  
Райан упёрся руками в кровать, вжав кулаки по обе стороны от головы Филиппа. Он видел только его затылок с вздувшимися жилами, растрепанные тёмные волосы, и вдруг испытал острое желание наклониться и поцеловать худую шею. Он не знал, то ли это снова была тень воспоминаний о Белле, то ли Райану вспомнилось в этот миг, как нежно обнимал шею Филиппа Лукас в тот миг, когда Райан появился перед ними. Наверное, поровну было того и другого. Но так или иначе, Филипп – не Белла. Райан не собирался нежничать с ним. Он собирался наказать его, а потом решить проблему. Давно пора решить проблему раз и навсегда.  
Его член снова стал твёрдым. Чёрт, много лет прошло с тех пор, как он мог делать это два раза подряд. Райан улыбнулся безумной, почти нежной улыбкой, всё же нагнул голову, но не поцеловал затылок Филиппа, а сжал его зубами. И толкнулся членом в тугое мальчишеское тело.  
Филипп взвыл, захлебываясь слезами. Сжатые кулаки колотили по матрацу. А Райан вколачивался в него. В отличие от Беллы, Филипп не был девственником, с ним не было нужды осторожничать. Он просто должен получить своё. Райан почувствовал кровь во рту и крепче сжал зубы, вдавливая распластанного парня в кровать всеми своими двумястами фунтами веса, накачивая его своей спермой. Пусть они найдут её, пусть не сомневаются, пусть знают, что у него были все причины так поступить. Когда плохие мальчишки ведут себя скверно, их наказывают – так говорила его вечно пьяная мать, прижигая ему кожу в паху сигаретным окурком.  
Оргазм накатил на него, как цунами, ослепляющий, восхитительный, очищающий. Райан кончил меньше чем через минуту после того, как вошёл в Филиппа, шумно выдохнул, открыл глаза – и прежде, чем успел вытащить член из тела своей жертвы, пуля из его собственного пистолета пробила ему правое плечо. Вторая пуля разорвала левое лёгкое. Было ещё три пули – всё, что оставалось в обойме, – но их Райан уже не почувствовал. Он умер, и умер счастливым.  
Наконец-то ему не надо заботиться о том, чтобы всё держать под контролем.

Сухо щелкал затвор, снова и снова, без конца. Лукас продолжал нажимать спусковой крючок, он сделал это ещё раз десять, прежде чем понял, что всё закончилось. Потом пистолет вывалился из его связанных рук. Лукас хрипло сказал:  
\- Филипп. Господи, Филипп.  
Филипп попытался что-то сказать в ответ, но тело проклятого ублюдка, и прежде невыносимо тяжелое, погребло его под собой и не давало набрать воздуху в грудь. Филипп забился, пытаясь высвободиться из-под трупа, и неожиданно почувствовал облегчение – Лукас ухватил мертвеца связанными руками и кое-как помог Филиппу столкнуть его на пол.  
\- Ты цел? Я тебя не задел? Господи. Я совсем не подумал, что мог…  
Филипп метнулся к нему и спрятался у него на груди, сжался в комок. Лукас дёрнул руками, чтобы обхватить его, совсем забыв, что всё ещё связан. Какое-то время они стояли, неуклюже вжимаясь друг в друга, потом у обоих одновременно подкосились ноги. Филипп отпрянул первым, схватил Лукаса за плечи, усадил на кровать, подальше от запачканной кровью простыни, и принялся трясущимися пальцами распутывать ремень.  
\- Он выпустил пистолет, - сказал Лукас. – Я увидел, что он упирается рукой в кровать и почти его не держит. И я просто выхватил… просто…  
Он замолчал. Они оба посмотрели на изрешеченный пулями труп Райана Кейна, агента ФБР, коллеги и соратника шерифа Хелен Торренс. Голубые глаза неподвижно смотрели в потолок. Красивое усталое лицо казалось умиротворенным. Словно всё вышло именно так, как он и хотел.  
\- Больной ублюдок, - прошептал Лукас. – Если б я мог, пристрелил бы его ещё раз.  
Филипп молча погладил его плечо. Лукас машинально потёр запястье и взглянул на Филиппа. Неловко обнял одной рукой, притягивая к себе. Филипп ткнулся лбом ему в грудь.  
\- Он мёртв.  
\- Ага.  
\- Ты убил из-за меня человека.  
\- Ага, - снова сказал Лукас. Он снова посмотрел на агента Кейна. На его член, свисающий в приспущенные трусы. Член, которым он… Рука Лукаса, обнимающая плечо Филиппа, стиснулась с такой силой, что Филипп вздрогнул. И крепче зарылся лицом Лукасу в грудь. Ни один из них ничего не сказал.  
Они просидели так довольно долго, шок отступал медленно. Наконец Филипп с трудом шевельнулся и потянулся к куртке за телефоном.  
\- Ты кому?  
\- Хелен. Ты не… мне не звонить?  
\- Звони. Хватит уже… секретов. И я всё равно не смогу про это врать… про такое – не смогу.  
\- Ты убил из-за меня человека, – повторил Филипп очень, очень тихо.  
Лукас поднял голову и посмотрел на него, на его разбитые, опухшие губы. Которыми он так сладко целовал Лукаса. И которыми он…  
\- А ты ради меня… - начал Лукас и осекся. Не хватало слов. А те слова, что он мог подыскать, все были неправильными.  
Филипп внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. Какое-то время они изучали друг друга, настороженно, словно два незнакомца, столкнувшиеся случайно на краю бездны. Им обоим не хватало ни знаний, ни опыта, чтобы понять, что означало это чувство. Хелен Торренс такими знаниями и опытом обладала, она могла бы сказать им: то, что они пережили, либо разводит людей, либо связывает их на всю жизнь. Но даже второй вариант – отнюдь не гарантия хэппи-энда. Потому что связывать может не только признательность, но и вина.  
\- Равноценный обмен, - сказал вдруг Филипп. Он плохо учился в школе, но у него был высший балл по литературе. Он умел подыскивать слова лучше, чем Лукас. Лукас вообще часто говорил что-нибудь невпопад.  
Поэтому сейчас он просто ответил:  
\- Точно.  
И порывисто обнял Филиппа за шею, притягивая к себе.  
Когда Хелен приехала за ними, они так и сидели на краю кровати, обнявшись.


End file.
